


Dom

by Aratte



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Smut, Bondage, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Eren Yeager, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratte/pseuds/Aratte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger menginginkan hadiah ulang tahunnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. We take no profit.
> 
> Co-author/RP Partner: Ukenya Aratte.

"Heichou... apakah borgolnya terlalu kencang?"

 Berbaring telentang dengan kedua tangannya terikat pada bingkai tempat tidur, Heichou mengerutkan dahi. Kepalanya berputar.

 Eren di atasnya. Sepasang mata hijau, berbinar agak kekuningan di bawah lampu temaram, menatap serius wajah kaptennya. Hasrat berpendar di sana.

 Rantai yang mengikat tangan Heichou bergoyang. "Apa-apaan, Ere-"

 "Shhh... Heichou, biarkan aku yang memuaskan dirimu dan si gendut milikmu untuk hari ini." Eren membungkuk, mengelus penis berukuran besar sambil menjilati bibirnya yang ranum. "Sebagai... kado ulang tahunku?" Ia mengecup pelan puncaknya.

 Heichou mendelik. "Eren, aku sedang tidak mood. Lepaskan aku!"

 “Heichou, jangan berbohong, bayimu yang gendut ini sangat menginginkan diriku." Mulut mungil remaja cokelat itu membuka, mengeluarkan lidahnya yang kemerahan, ujungnya menyapu perlahan mulai dari puncak kejantanan Heichou, turun menyusuri bagian badannya yang berdenyut. Eren mendesah di tiap jilatan, membuka mulutnya lebar, dan mengulum penuh organ dewasa.

 Kedua alis mata Heichou menukik, merasakan panasnya rongga mulut Eren yang basah.

 Eren dengan sengaja membuat suara-suara erotis, mulai menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Heichou dapat melihat bagaimana bibir Eren memerah dan berlumur cairan, sedang mengulum dan menghisap benda miliknya dengan gerakan ujung lidah meliuk cepat. Tangannya meremas bola-bola testis yang membengkak secara bergantian.

 "Ck." Heichou menggerakkan kakinya, menendang. "Eren. Kuhukum Kau nanti."

 Sambil terus menatap Heichou, Eren membuka kausnya dengan perlahan. "Uhhn... Heichou... apakah Heichou merasa panas? Aku ingin sekali merasakan Heichou di dalam sini," Eren meremas kuat kedua bokongnya sendiri, "Tapi mari kita bermain sebentar, oke?" Ia mulai membuka kancing baju Heichou dari bawah, jari-jarinya nakal menyusuri lekukan otot kaptennya. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengulum penis Heichou yang semakin membengkak, menghisap kuat, memasukkannya ke dalam liang tenggorokan.

 "Shit! Eren." Heichou menghentak gelisah, merasakan organ seksnya terhimpit ke dalam mulut ahli si remaja titan. Kakinya melemah.

 “Guuh.” Eren terbatuk pelan dengan badan ereksi masih berada dalam mulutnya, liur menetes keluar. “Hei-heichou...sudah mau keluar ya?" Telapak tangan menggosok cepat perpanjangan tubuh Heichou. Senyum puas mengembang sempurna, sebelum mulut itu kembali menelan milik Heichou. Sepasang mata hijau kekuningan menyala dalam gelap, dengan berani Eren menatap wajah Heicho. Hewan buas yang sedang menelan bulat-bulat daging buruan.

 "Cih." Heichou menggerakkan kedua tangan, gelisah menarik-narik ikatan. Tangannya mengepal, gemas ingin meremas sesuatu. Menahan diri untuk tidak mencapai klimaksnya. Dari atas, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lidah Eren bergerak seperti ular dan menjilatinya penuh nafsu.

Eren menggenggam erat pangkal organ gemuk milik Heichou, melakukan gerakan memeras dengan kedua tangannya. "Um, jangan klimaks dulu, Heicho. Aku ingin Heichou klimaks di dalam sini." Ia mengelus perut bawahnya.

"FUCK.” Heichou mendesis "...Eren."

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, hawa dingin menyentuh perut mulus dan pinggulnya. Ia merayap ke atas Heichou. “Sebelum itu... buat aku basah dulu, Heicho."

Tertahan dari klimaksnya, kedua kaki Heichou mengepal. Tangannya gelisah ingin menyergap Eren sekarang juga.

Eren memutar tubuhnya, di atas kepala Heichou , mengekspos bokongnya yang kenyal tepat di depan wajah kaptennya.

Heichou bernapas berat. “Kau.”

Si remaja melemparkan wajah sugestif. "Uhmm. Kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Heicho?"

Napas hangat Heichou berhembus dari sela bibir, menyapu belahan sensitif di atasnya. "Cih." Tangannya mengepal kuat, tertahan dari godaan untuk meremas dan menampar pantat kenyal Eren. Heichou memajukan wajah dan menyusuri pipi kenyal eren dengan bibirnya. 

Eren menahan napas. "He-heichou.." 

"Buka lebar Eren. Kau menyulitkanku," perintah Heichou ketus. 

Eren membuka kaki perlahan-lahan, angin dingin menggelitik selangkangan. 

Heichou menghela napas, menahan geletar-geletar tekanan di antara selangkangannya yang semakin memuncak. Bibir Heichou bergerak ke arah kerutan mungil Eren di tengah, ujung lidah menyenggol pintu masuknya. Lidah yang kasar bergerak naik turun, basah dan berisik, saliva turun membanjiri paha dalam Eren. 

"Hh. Ini yang Kau mau, Eren?" Ia mengecup dan menghisap pelan. 

Eren bergidik, sekujur tubuh memanas dan memusat pada daerah sensitif di bawah sana. "Uhh...mmm... Heichou." Eren memutar bokongnya, memosisikan diri agar lidah Heichou bisa masuk lebih dalam. 

" _You slutty little shit_." Suara berat Heichou teredam di antara bokong tebal Eren. Ujung lidahnya yang panas menyusup masuk menembus kerutan mungil, yang langsung menghimpit lidahnya dengan denyutan. 

Eren memejamkan mata. “A-ahhh..."

Lidah meliuk, keluar masuk, makin ke dalam menembus kerapatan Eren. Napas panas Heichou berhembus konstan. Pemandangan di depan matanya membuat Heichou menahan napas. Heichou menarik lidahnya seketika. Menatap celah mungil yang agak merekah kemerahan dan basah. "Kau sudah basah sekali Eren. Apalagi maumu sekarang?"

Wajah Eren memerah, ia merangkak turun dan berlutut di atas perut Heichou. Jarinya ia kulum sampai saliva mengalir dari sisi bibirnya. “Aah...aku..aku..ingin Heichou..." Eren memosisikan bokongnya sampai menyentuh penis Heichou yang tegak berdiri, puncaknya tertahan di antara celah bokong kenyal Eren. "Ah...ahh..." 

"Fuck." Heichou nyaris meledak saat puncak ereksinya bersenggolan rapat dengan pintu masuk Eren. 

Eren berusaha memasukkan ereksi Heichou ke dalam lubangnya yang rapat dan basah. "Unn...terlalu licin...Heichou tidak bisa masuk... mmm. " Eren menggoyangkan bokongnya, mencari posisi ternikmat untuk dapat duduk. “Heichou...aku sudah tidak tahan... aahh... merasakan Heichou bergerak-gerak di dalamku, menyiksaku, dengan sangat cepat dan menyesakiku, mengisiku." 

Heichou mengertakkan gigi, setengah mengangkat pinggulnya. "Fuck. Eren." Mencoba menekan masuk, gagal dengan tangan dan kakinya yang dibatasi pergerakannya. "Urgh... Eren!" 

Eren menelan ludah, pinggulnya melemas. “Heichou." 

Heichou mendesis, mengguncang ikatan tangannya.  

"Heichou... Aah.. " Eren menggosokkan celah bokongnya ke penis Heichou, menggesek berulang kali. "Ma-masukkan... Kumohon."

Wajah keras Heichou menggelap. "Eren, turunkan pinggulmu. Hhh." 

Eren menurunkan pinggul pelan-pelan. "Hmmm... Heichou masih tidak bisa masuk?" Mencoba menaikkan pinggulnya, ia menahan napas. Berat badan menindih Heichou seluruhnya. "Oh apakah hanya begini saja kemampuan seorang prajurit terkuat manusia, hm? "Seringai menggoda terbentuk di wajah sang remaja, sembari ia menggigiti jari, mengulum jari tengah dan jari telunjuk sampai basah.

Heichou menatap sengit bocah di atasnya.

Eren mengangkat bokongnya sendiri. Jari tengah dimasukkan perlahan ke dalam liang yang berkedut. “Aku tidak tahan lagi... umm..." Keluar masuk , penis Eren bergesek dengan penis gendut Heichou di bawahnya. “Aahhh! Ahhh!"

Heichou menahan napas. Cairan pre-klimaks mulai melumuri kepala ereksinya. "Eren... awas Kau Eren. Shit!" Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

“Heicho.... sudah mau klimaks?" Eren mengeluarkan jarinya sendiri. “Heichou... ingin klimaks di dalam sini... atau ... di sini?" Jari Eren membelai perutnya sendiri kemudian menjalar naik ke bibirnya.

Heichou tidak menjawab, sibuk mengatur napas untuk menahan ledakannya. Matanya yang gelap dan berlapis nafsunya yang tertahan menggerayangi lekuk tubuh Eren di atasnya. Isi kepalanya menuntut agar ia bisa menguasai bocah itu dengan berbagai macam cara.

Eren tersenyum, membuka kakinya. "Aku ingin Heichou."

"Fuck." Heichou melempar wajah ke samping. "Aku yakin ada obat tertentu yang Kau masukkan ke dalam tehku."

Pinggul diturunkan perlahan, tepat sebelum menyentuh puncak kepala ereksi milik Heichou, Eren berhenti. " aku.. tidak memasukkan apapun ke dalam teh Heichou. Hari ini hari ulang tahun ku, bukan?"

Heichou melebarkan matanya sejenak. "Bukankah aku sudah memberikanmu hadiah pagi ini."

“Ciuman selamat pagi tidak bisa dihitung hadiah ulang tahun, Heichou. Aku butuh lebih. Aku ingin seluruh tubuh dan milikku ditandai olehmu."

"Eren aku membuatkan kue untukmu."

“Itu tidak diberikan olehmu langsung. Dan aku baru tahu bahwa kue itu adalah darimu, Heichou."

Tekanan di dasar perut Heichou mulai meningkat. Heichou melihat ke arah selangkangannya yang basah, panas dan berdenyut kuat.

"Karena itu aku ingin menghukummu, dasar Heichou yang nakal." Eren membelai penis di bawahnya, menggosok liang mungil pada puncak kejantanan yang sudah dibasahi oleh cairan kental. "Aku menginginkan benih Heichou di dalamku.”

Heichou mengepalkan tangan. Di bawah sapuan jemari lentik Eren, penisnya sudah berdenyut terlalu kuat.

Eren menggeliat. "Banjiri aku. Sampai seisi perutku terasa penuh. Sampai keajaiban terjadi dan aku mungkin hamil." Ia terkekeh, menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan.

"Bocah...!"

Ujung penis Heichou menyentuh pintu liang yang berkerut. "Ummh....panas...panas heichou...milik heichou sangat panas..."

Gigi Heichou menggemertak, kakinya mulai bergetar pelan. Ia bertahan untuk tidak mengangkat pinggulnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Heichou?" Eren mengusap dua buah tonjolan yang sudah mengeras di dadanya, mencubit dan memuntirnya di bawah pengawasan mata Heicho. "Kau tidak ingin mengisi perutku dengan benihmu?"

"Cih, Kau ingin aku melakukan apa dalam keadaan terikat." Heichou mendesah frustrasi. "...Eren. lakukan. Eren. Aku menginginkanmu," katanya singkat tanpa melihat tubuh menggoda di atasnya.

“Ssh, ini hukuman untukmu Heichou. Kau menyuruhku untuk menggerakkan pinggulku—hm-hm?” Eren mengelus wajah Heichou. “Pipi Heichou sangat panas.”

Heichou menggigit bibir. "Eren."

“Bertahanlah sebentar, milikmu sangat besar, biarkan aku menikmati wajahmu sekarang ini, Heichou." Eren mendorong masuk penis Heichou perlahan, merintih. Kepala penis masuk setengah.

"Masukkan seluruh bagian diriku ke dalam lubangmu. Cepat." Heichou gemetar pelan, menahan marah dan hasratnya.

"...Urgh... Fuck... Heichou... milikmu kali ini besar sekali... lebih besar dari yang kemarin...apakah aku yang membuatmu begini? Hm?” Eren terkekeh, mengangkat kakinya, berjongkok dan membiarkan gravitasi menarik pinggulnya turun lebih kuat. "Mmmm....haaah."

"Fuck...Eren..." Heichou mendesis separuh sakit merasakan Liang panas eren melingkupinya terlalu rapat. Lebih banyak cairan pre-klimaks meleleh keluar dari penisnya.

“Arrrgh... fuck..terlalu besar..tidak bisa lagi... fuuh.." Eren memutar bokongnya , berusaha memasukkan penis Heichou yang sudah masuk setengah. “Heichou... Heichou... Kumohon...”

Untuk pertama kalinya Heichou merasakan sekujur tubuhnya berdenyut kuat. Tidak tahan ingin menguasai Bocah di atasnya sebrutal mungkin. "...kh! turunkan pinggul...mu. Fuck. Eren. Kau menyiksaku."

Bibir basah Eren melengkungkan seringai. "Hahah...haah, memang itu tujuanku...ini hukuman untukmu yang lupa hari ulang tahunku, Heichou."

"Bocah Aku akan buat... perhitungan denganmu..." Heichou mengangkat naik pinggulnya, mendorong masuk lebih banyak.

"AHH!"

"...Shit!" Heichou tidak lagi bisa bergerak banyak. belum masuk sepenuhnya. Dinding Eren memijat-mijat penisnya dari dalam. "...Eren! turunkan pinggulmu, buat aku masuk sepenuhnya!"

"Memohonlah, Heicho."

"Apa." Mata gelap Heichou berkilat dingin. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Anda mendengarku." Eren menggigit bibirnya. "...atau Anda lebih suka penis Anda kesepian hari ini?" Eren menaikkan bokongnya, membuat benda besar milik Heichou menggelincir keluar. 

Eren mungkin bisa melihat urat-urat saraf yang timbul di pelipis dan hampir di seluruh tubuh Heichou sekarang. Heichou bergeming. Rantai yang mengikat tangannya bergemerencing ribut.

Eren meremas-remas bokongnya, mengempit pinggang Heichou dengan kedua paha. "Aku bisa memuaskan diriku dengan jariku, atau mainan yang Anda berikan padaku. Tapi kurasa untuk kondisi anda sekarang, aku tahu Kau menginginkanku."

Heichou bernapas gemetaran. "Bocah nakal... Kau ingin aku berkata apa..."

Eren mengelus dada Heichou. “Beg for it, Heichou.”

"...kh...memohon bagaimana. Shit! Eren! Kesabaranku habis!!"

"Kau harus memohon, Heichou. Penis ini tidak akan bisa masuk sendiri."

"Eren masukkan penisku. Cepat."

"Itu bukan memohon, Heichou."

"Eren." Heichou menarik napasnya gemetaran, mata gelapnya menusuk manik hijau di atasnya. "Please."

Eren gemetar, tubuhnya bergidik melihat Heichou memohon walau wajahnya seperti ingin membunuh. Ia meneguk ludah, mendesah, "Kh...bagus. Dan...uhh...ini hadiah untukmu, Heichou.” Pinggulnya merosot turun, membuat penis Heichou menghujam masuk seluruhnya.

"Fuck!!!"

Eren langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, meremat dadanya sendiri. "Ahhh....panas...” Ia menghimpit organ Heichou dengan otot liang bokongnya. Aahh!! Ahhh"

Heichou merasakan seluruh tubuhnya hanya berpusat pada penisnya saat ini, yang digerus dinding dalam yang panas dan licin tanpa ampun. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan setiap tekanan yang menyesakkan.

“Aahh! Hei..chou!" Pinggul naik turun dengan perlahan, meremas-remas batang milik Heicho yang keras dan panas dari dalam.

"...Hh. Cepat. Eren... Shit." Heichou memejamkan mata erat-erat. Napas memburu.

Eren menaikkan kecepatannya, melenguh seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang naik turun. Liang yang sudah basah oleh saliva dan cairan pre-klimaks Heichou menjadi pelumas.

"Aahh! Heichou!!"

Heichou meringis, merasakan liang dalam Eren semakin licin menggesek penisnya. Cairan pre-klimaks Heichou sendiri semakin banyak membuncah keluar.

“A-aku! Sedikit lagi..." Eren menyentuh tonjolan mungil di dadanya, bergoyang di atas perut Heichou , berusaha mencari titik prostatnya.

Kedua alis Heichou bertaut, napasnya tercekat. "...hhs aku akan...Eren."

"AHHH !! haaahh...!!"

Napas Heichou tertahan. Dinding dalam Eren mendadak dua kali lebih sempit, membungkus organ seksnya dari segala penjuru, bergesekan tanpa henti dengan dinding licin yang sempit dan panas.

Eren melempar kepalanya ke belakang, mengerang, “He-heichoouu!"

"Shit! Eren... aku akan keluar."

Eren mencapai klimaks, cairan spermanya keluar menyembur tidak berhenti ke atas dada dan perut heichou. "AHHH !! AHHN." Tubuh bergetar hebat, cairan klimaksnya masih tidak berhenti keluar.

"Ugh!" Heichou melenguh kuat, merasakan eren membungkus lebih rapat. Seluruh badannya bergetar pelan menuju klimaks yang sejak tadi tertahan. "Fuck! Eren."

Heichou mengisi liang Eren dengan cairan panas berjumlah besar, membanjiri kerapatan bocah itu.

Tubuh Eren meliuk, mengejang nikmat menikmati setiap detik semburan cairan kental dari dalam. Dinding dalamnya menghimpit lebih ketat. "Ah!!! AAAH! Heichou!"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Heichou menjatuhkan kepalanya ke samping. Cairan klimaksnya masih terus mengisi Eren. Beberapa mengalir sedikit dari celah sempit di antara kedua organ yang menyatu.

"Haaah...aahh, panas...  Heichou..." Badan Eren melemas, jatuh terkulai di atas Heichou.

Heichou bernapas berat, menatap wajah berlumur peluh Eren. "Kau puas, bocah?"

“Hmm. Sangat. Melihat wajahmu yang tersiksa membuatku terangsang, Heichou." Ia menyeringai nakal, mengintip dari balik helai poni yang berantakan. “Bagaimana denganmu, Heichou.”

"Kau terangsang melihatku tersiksa? _You fucking monster_." Heichou menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit. “Tapi aku bisa mengerti itu."

“Fuh, haa..."

Heichou menghela napas. "Sudah lama aku tidak...merasakan yang seintens itu. Tidak buruk."

"Aku senang, kalau Heichou puas..."

“Eren, lepaskan aku. Kau sudah dapat hadiahmu."

"Beri aku ucapan dulu."

"Aku sudah memberimu ucapan. Tepat jam 12 malam. Kau sudah tidur."

"B-E-L-U-M. Aku tidak mendengarnya langsung."

"Ditambah kue di pagi hari."

"Itu tidak termasuk."

"Berisik, bocah, Kau menuntut terlalu banyak dariku. Buka dulu ikatanku."

"Heichou. Hari ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Kau ingin ucapan, bukan? Kulakukan setelah Kau buka ikatanku."

Eren mengangkat wajahnya, mengerjap letih. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau Anda tidak akan marah dan menghukumku jika kubuka ikatannya."

Heichou mendengus pelan. "Aku berjanji, bocah."

Eren menegak ludah, membuka ikatan tangan Heichou perlahan. "S-Sudah."

Heichou menghela napas, memeriksa pergelangan tangannya. "Kau membuatku memar, Eren."

"Ini masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan tendangan anda waktu itu, Heichou.” Eren mengusap pucuk hidungnya. “Gigiku sampai lepas."

Heichou diam, tangannya perlahan-lahan mulai memeluk tubuh hangat Eren. Sekarang bebas merayapi dan mengelusinya, kelamaan makin kuat.

Eren meliuk gelisah. “Tu-tunggu heichou "

"Kau tahu aku terpaksa melakukan itu." Kedua tangan Heichou meremas-remas bokong Eren, kemudian mengelusi selangkangannya. Dua jari dari tangan yang berbeda menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang Eren . Cairan putih meluap keluar.

"Ahh... ahhh..." Eren melebarkan kakinya

"Eren." Bibir Heichou menelusuri leher sempurna Eren, kemudian menggigit kuat-kuat sampai kulit halus itu terkoyak. Gerakan jarinya di bawah sana semakin cepat.

"Ah—Ah!  He-Heichou."

“Kau ingin aku meninggalkan bekas.” Heichou menghisap bercak-bercak kemerahan pada leher jenjang Eren. Kedua tangan kokohnya memeluk, menggulingkan Eren ke samping.

Heichou berpindah ke atasnya, menatap Eren dengan sorot mata lembut, mengecup keningnya pelan-pelan. Kemudian Heichou berbisik, dan mengecup lembut bibir Eren.

Mata Eren separuh terbuka, merintih, "Heichou...?"

"Happy birthday, Eren."


End file.
